The Shadow Killer
by EvenAngelsFallzj
Summary: Alexandra Kuznetsova is powerful duos cruoris; half witch and half wizard. She is seeking revenge for the death of her family and guardians. Since then Alexandra hates vampires, she moves to Forks. She meets the Cullens, will she kill them? R&R! AU/EDxOC


**SUMMARY:** Alexandra Kuznetsova is powerful _duos cruoris_; half witch and half wizard. She is seeking revenge for the death of her family and guardians. Since then Alexandra hates vampires, she moves to Forks. She meets the Cullens, will she kill them? R&R! Totally AU. :)

**A/N: **This is totally AU. I hope you like the first chapter, I hope you review, — I love reviews. That inspires me to continue writing the chapters! So review please. Thanks to my beta _**Arihena **_for the help.__:)

**~ 1 ~**

POLAND

**I**__**DIDN'T** tell my guardian Adrian that I had visions of the Russian coven, what I saw wasn't good; now I regret it. If I had told, maybe, Adrian could be alive and his wife too. The Russian coven killed them. They killed my family and then them. You might ask why vampires are hunting me down. I am a _duos cruoris_, that's what I'm called. Two bloods, I'm half witch and half wizard. If all the duos cruoris want we can end the vampire world.

There aren't a lot of _duos cruoris_, Adrian said there are only ten royal families with _duos cruoris_, but three families have been killed. My family was the third to be killed, but one member survived —me.

Since then this hatred towards them grew inside me. At the age of sixteen, I killed my first vampire and got my first scar. It wasn't easy, but I'm a good student. What Adrian taught me helped me to kill him, and I have been hunting down vampires since then.

Being _duos cruoris_ provides extraordinary strength and speed. I can mostly do anything I want. We don't age, we are mostly like our race, and I have known people who are more than two hundred years old. When you ascend, you never age. Isn't that cool? I haven't ascended, yet, but I hope to ascend soon.

The loud music made my ears buzz. Red, yellow, blue, and green lights made shadows in the faces of people. People were dancing, drinking, and the small bar was full. I stood on the second floor; from up here I could see everything. That's when I smiled, I could sense him. I looked down and found him. He waved with his white hand, I waved back. His best buddy was next to him, he looked at me and I looked back.

I pushed people to make my way out, sometimes I said sorry, or excuse me, but I was sure that they didn't hear me at all; the music was loud. I found the exit door.

I walked down the alley; the alley lamp post was cracked, it was thirty feet away. There was a funny smell, it smelled like rat urine. Garbage was everywhere; it stuck to my leather boots. I kicked a can that came across my path. I stopped when I felt someone behind me.

Suddenly, I flew across the air and landed on the concrete, my head bounced when I hit the ground, blood was running out of my forehead.

"You bastard!" I yelled. I cursed in Russian. I rose to my feet and used my shield to protect me from any powers the vampire might have. I walked toward him at full speed and stared at him. "Don't move!"

I circled around him, his red eyes followed me but he couldn't move a muscle. Richard and Miller were at my side now.

"Sorry to be late, but girls you know." Miller said. I waved my hand; blood was still dripping from out my forehead. "He hurt you, oh, I smell a fight."

They stepped aside and jumped on top of the old hotel next to the alley. They stood there on the roof. They knew that I didn't want their help, and I didn't need it at all.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me." Then I removed the mind control, and he ran to me.

I was good at fighting, well; at least that's what my dear friends Richard and Miller told me. But, I knew better, than anyone, I still remembered when I broke a human's nose. The girl was the bully of the school, and the day she picked on me, she suffered the consequences.

I jumped toward the roof of the hotel, the vampire looked desperate for me, and then I jumped on his shoulders. He pushed me, I fell on my back, and I rose fast on my feet. He stood there watching me, now he knew that I wasn't a normal girl.

"You thought I was easy to drink, eh?" The vampire growled. I just smiled, "You thought wrong."

We ran at each other, I jumped over his head and then my next move was to rip it off. I landed with the head in my hand. I turned around and found his body, he was still moving. I could control fire; I snapped my fingers and fire burst out through them. I set his body on fire, then I threw the head and it landed in the fire next to the body.

Richard and Miller were at my side. "Wow. That was amazing," they both said, smiling.

I met them when I fought my first vampire; the vampire had beaten me up so badly that they had to heal me. Miller is a wizard and Richard is a witch. A bond had grown between us, and we felt like a family, sort of. Miller held out his hand to heal my forehead, but I waved my hand to stop him.

"As you wish, Your Highness," Miller said. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop that, okay?" Richard and Miller jostled each other.

I hate when they act like I'm a princess, which in this world I'm not. Maybe I was to my family, who were royalty, but that died when they were killed.

At the age of ten I saw how the Russian coven killed my family; sometimes I have nightmares of that day. I didn't see how they killed Adrian or Suez, which I guess is good right? I don't want to have more nightmares.

At the age of seventeen, I had killed so many vampires that I couldn't even recall the number. When I killed a vampire I felt better with myself, felt like I am protecting my family and other humans.

That's my duty now, killing vampires. Richard, Norah, Miller and I, we call ourselves shadow killers. We don't sleep at nighttime; and we are moving almost all the time, finding fights with vampires.

If you wanna know a little more about us, witches and wizards were slaughtered a long time ago. When vampires killed they blamed us. The vampires took advantage of that, so they killed and killed more humans. Humans wanted to control everything and their solution was to slaughter our people because they were blind and they didn't believe in vampires.

Wizards and Witches made an alliance; they married another wizard or witch. When the first _duos cruoris_ was born, and they saw he had control of everything, they married the royal families. Some witches or wizards had the luck of controlling the four elements: water, earth, wind, and fire. Some can even control weather, but it's rarely seen in us.

That's how _duos cruoris _were created; some of us are still alive and we're still fighting to stay alive and to protect our people now. Richard, Miller and I stood on the hill looking out at the city. We'll protect our people.

Humans. Wizards. And Witches.


End file.
